Euterpe
by venomousDreamer
Summary: What happens when two Decepticons find out everything they know is a lie? Will they join the Autobots and their sister? Or have they gone too far to turn back now?
1. Reunited

Co-written with my close friend, MusicalPrime, we'll be switching off writing each chapter.

* * *

There is only one way to describe flying through space with only my sister to keep me company.

Boring.

I tapped impatiently on the screen in front of me waiting for something ANYTHING to happen. Primus if I knew that it'd take this long to find other Decepticons I would've brought along some of my old friends like Barricade or Soundwave or someone. A beeping noise tore me out of my thoughts and alarms blared throughout the ship. I typed commands into the computer and gasped at what I found.

"Renegade! Autobots are attacking the ship!" I screamed for my sister. A black and silver seeker ran in just as an energon blast hit the side of our ship.

"Yeah, I'd realized!" She shouted back at me as we tried to stabilize the ship.

"Fragging Autobots!" I growled, slamming my fist down on the console in anger. There's no way we're going to be able to get our ship out of this in one piece, much less running condition.

There was a loud crash in the distance. From the corner of my optics I saw Renegade look my way before nodding and heading out to fight. If we're going down we weren't going down quietly.

From outside the room you could see several Autobots shooting their way in down the hall. With my sister at my side we blasted our way to the Autobots, killing some and wounding others. As I was about to shoot a yellow Autobot, that nearly matched me in color i heard a new alarm sound. "Warning: 2 minutes until crash" sounded over the speakers. Crash? Into what? That's when the shaking started. Apparently there was a nearby planet. Who would have known? Grabbing Renegade I made sure to keep her close as we continued to shoot at the rival Autobots.

"This isn't working Sundance! We're about to crash and these aftheads keep shooting at us anyway!" Renegade shouted as the turbulence got worse. The alarm notified that we had less than a minute till crash. A loud smash from behind that flung us across the room told me differently. Our ship was smashed upon impact with the ground. Chunks of metal thrown into the distance and walls collapsing in on themselves told us we had moments to get out but the pain of being flung against the wall with the force of the landing was too great to move. I could hear other Cybertronians nearby but couldn't focus on telling if it was ally or foe with all of the warnings popping up in my vision.

"Renegade..?" I called out searching for my sister. I could hear her faint reply nearby. Good, she's not too badly injured. Darkness ebbed in the corners of my vision and eventually I passed out.

**Sunstreaker's POV**

We finally shot those Decepticreeps out of the sky and now we're about to crash. Isn't this just fragging fantastic. Prowl tried to get control of the ship but he could only slow us down slightly. Finally he slammed his servo on the counter and turned to Hound, Sol, Jolt and I with his normal serious look.

"Autobots prepare for crash landing!" he ordered. We all got ready for the crash. And PIT DID THAT HURT! We stumbled out of our ship and deployed our weapons in case the Decepticons somehow survived their crash. A low groan caught my attention and I crept closer to the ship. "Whoever's in there come out! Any threatening movements and we will not hesitate to kill you!"

"They're cons Prowl, of course they're gonna threaten us." Sol snapped. Before we could do anything else the sound of a jet engine came overhead. We looked up and saw it landing nearby, but it clearly wasn't Cybertronian. A bunch of fleshy looking creatures ran out with tiny gun-like things in their hands. I wonder if these are the humans Optimus talked about in his message.

"SUNSTREAKER!" a familiar voice screamed and an old bond reopened. My optics widened in shock and happiness as a silver car drove out and transformed into my twin brother. He ran up and crushed me in a hug. I could hear Jolt and Hound snickering behind me but who slagging cares?

"Sideswipe you're on Earth too?" I gasped.

"Sorry to break up the love fest but we have cons to deal with." Ironhide grouched as he exited the same ship. There was also Optimus Prime, the Arcee trine, the other twins, Silverspark, Bumblebee, Jazz, oh and look! Ratchet the Hatchet's here too! "So who we dealing with?"  
"Couple femme seekers. I think they're names are Renegade and Sundance or something." Hound answered. A small gasp brought our attention to Silverspark who had her servo covering her mouth. Ironhide pulled out his canons with a large smirk.

"Then I say we give them a welcome worth dying for." He said. Silverspark threw herself in front of him with an angry look. What got me was the fact that her optics had turned blood red like a Decepticon.

"Don't you DARE touch my trine Ironhide! There's goodness in them, I know it! Let's just...I don't know! Take them as prisoners or something. Just please do NOT kill my sisters." Silverspark pleaded. Woah, woah, wait what? Sparky has a trine? And they're Decepticons? Optimus looked between the con ship and Silverspark who still wasn't backing down.

"Ironhide, stand down. Autobots retrieve Silverspark's trine and make sure they are cuffed. We will take them as prisoners and will not harm them." Optimus ordered. One of the humans began to bark orders at the others who immediately got to work. Prime began to fill us in as we all boarded the plane. Optimus paused and looked down at the human in charge. "Oh and Major Lennox, please do not tell Galloway about our little...problem."

"Read ya loud and clear Prime." Lennox answered with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

**Renegade's POV**

I groaned as I sat up in the dimly lit room. I looked around in confusion until I realized what happened. Sundance and I were looking for fellow Decepticons when we were attacked by Autobots and we crashed. But what happened after that? I looked over to my left where Sundance was lying. My wing twitched painfully and I realized it was broken. I huffed in frustration and tried to shake Sunny awake.

"C'mon Sunflower, wake up." I whispered. I heard her grumble something about not calling her that but she still didn't get up. I rolled my optics and smacked her helm. "Come on! I have no idea where we are and you're snoring!"

"I do not snore! And what do you mean you don't know where we are?" Sundance snapped as she sat up and rubbed her helm. We tried to see what else was in the room but it was too dark to see much of anything I tried to stand but something was holding me back. To my horror there were chains attached to my wrists and ankles, allowing me little movement. I'm surprised we were able to rub our helms. Huh, weird. Sundance looked over at me with wide, angry optics. "Uh Renegade…"

"I know," I growled. This is just great! The fragging Autoscum have captured us! We began to struggle to get out of our binds but it was no use. I groaned in frustration and gave up. Suddenly the door swung open and light pooled into the cell. My optics slowly adjusted to the light and what I saw surprised me greatly. I glanced at Sundance who looked just as surprised. I gritted my denta and looked back at my other trinemate with a furious look. "Well if it isn't our traitor sister, Silverspark!"

"Well she has the same temper as Sparky." A mech grumbled from behind Silverspark. I heard a clang and assumed that someone smacked the back of his helm. The lights in the small cell turned on and in walked my sister along with three mechs. One was a short silver mech with a blue visor. The other two were definitely twins, and not just any twins, the Terror Twins. What were their names? Ah yes, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they're known for their "Jet Judo".

"What do you want Silverspark? We're not going to betray the Decepticons and become one of you! You destroyed Cybertron!" Sundance yelled angrily. Silverspark froze and her optics widened, which confused me. Megatron told me that Silverspark had tried to offline us near the beginning of the war and that's how he found us. So why was she hurt by that?

"Silv's, Ah don' think it's a good idea fo' ya ta be here." The silver mech mumbled quietly. Silverspark sent him a glare then turned back to Sundance and I. The silver mech groaned and stepped forward. Now I know I've seen him somewhere before…but where? "Guess Ah should introduce mahself, Ah'm Jazz-"

"Prime's little first lieutenant, we know we've heard stories about you and your 'interrogation methods'." Sundance growled. Through our sibling bond I could feel her fear slipping through. Oh scrap…we're going up against him?! Great looks like Sunflower and I are neck deep in slag.

"Normally Ah would jus' force da info outta ya but since ya are Silv's sisters Ah'll go easy on ya, so long as ya cooperate." Jazz grumbled. I let out a small breath of relief. I looked over at Silverspark in confusion.

"Why do you suddenly care whether or not we get hurt?" I asked. I guess my voice didn't sound as harsh as it once was because the Autobots looked at me in surprise. Sundance just looked confused at how Silverspark treated us.

"What do you mean? You're my trinemates! Decepticons or not I'm not going to let the others hurt you like you're some worthless slag!" Silverspark exclaimed. My optics narrowed and I tried to stand but my restraints refused to let me go.

"YOU FRAGGING TRIED TO OFFLINE US AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WAR AND LORD MEGATRON BARELY SAVED US!" Sundance and I screamed together.

**Jazz's POV**

Man I've never seen Silverspark so hurt. What the slag did those two mean when they said that Silverspark tried to offline them at the beginning of the war? She didn't even see them in combat until after they severed their bond! I looked over at Silverspark whose optics had widened in shock and confusion. The twins were practically fuming at what they heard.

"Why the frag would Silverspark do that?" Sideswipe growled.

"You're her sisters!" Sunstreaker finished.

"All I remember is getting shot and waking up in the Decepticon med bay. Lord Megatron explained that Soundwave had caught you about to offline us after knocking us out and rescued us in hopes we'd join the Decepticons." The yellow femme growled. I scowled, realizing the true story behind this. Megatron had tricked the trine into splitting up, turning Silverspark's sisters against her. Speaking of Silverspark, she narrowed her optics at her sisters with a frown.

"So you trust that afthead without even trying to confirm his story? Tell me, were there any Autobots around at the time? Did you feel me nearby through our bond? I supported your decision when you wanted to be Neutral but then you became Decepticons!" Silverspark snapped. The black femme's optics widened and looked at the yellow one. "You're figuring it out, Renegade."

"I…I…" Renegade stammered quietly. Her red optics went back and forth between Silverspark and the yellow seeker. Suddenly her optics narrowed angrily and she turned her attention back to Silverspark. "Actually, I did feel you nearby! You were close enough to do the attack if you were fast enough!"

"I was at the Autobot base!" Silverspark shot back. I put a servo on her shoulder and glared at Renegade and her sister.

"C'mon Silv's, it ain't worth yer time." I growled as I led her and the twins out.

**Renegade's POV**

That fragging lying little GLITCH! I was still fuming even after the Autobots left the room. I looked over at Sundance who looked just as pissed. I can't believe that Silverspark would try to offline us then lie to our faceplates like that! I punched the ground in frustration. I just want to get out of this cursed Pit.

_::Don't worry Renegade, we'll get you out of there.:: _ Starscream's voice came over the long-unused comm. link. I looked over at Sundance and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies on how long its been... It started with senior finals and ended with getting back into star trek and persona 4... Excuses, excuses. Thank you for your patience and sorry for the length.

* * *

**Sundance's P.O.V**

Turning to Renegade I opened up a private comm. link between us _:How long do you think it's going to take Starscream to come get us?:_

She shrugged before replying _:Knowing him it's going to be a long while….: _she trailed off, looking towards the wall of our once again dark room.

A code of doubt had placed itself into my processor…. What if it wasn't Silverspark that had attacked us at the beginning of the war?

No. This is no time to question the past. Soundwave and Lord Megatron saved us, without them we wouldn't be alive.

Running a self-diagnostic I found several important energon lines had been severed and my wings were bent and broken…. A couple plates had shifted and would need to be repaired soon or they'd risk permanent damage. All weapons had been disarmed as well as my main comm. link.

Deciding that worrying would be useless I let myself fall into recharge.

**Nobody's POV**

"They're not talking, Optimus" Sideswipe said, glancing back at the room he'd just left.

"We must be patient, It will take time to get them to speak to us" Optimus assured "Jazz will see what he can get from them tomorrow, correct?"

Nodding in confirmation Jazz spoke up "Ah don't know what Ah am gonna get out of 'em but Ah'll try, boss bot"

"Then all we can do is wait" Optimus stated in a 'that's final' tone before everyone went their separate ways.

** Sundance's POV**

The opening of a door brought me into consciousness with a start. Instinctively turning to check on Renegade in a moment of defensive panic I saw her angry stare turned towards the one who had opened the offending threshold.

"Are ya two ready ta cooperate yet?" I heard the mech say.

Scoffing Renegade commented "Are you ready to give up the war?"

I watched Renegade continue the sarcastic comebacks for several minutes before the mech finally huffed in frustration and decided to interrogate us anyways.

"Where are da cons hidin'?" Jazz, I think his name was, growled. I looked at Renegade and we both smirked before I turned back to face him. I looked up a few human things online (gotta love the internet) and prepared for the ultimate snark war.

"In the magical land called Narnia." I answered simply. The look on his face was priceless, obviously he wasn't expecting that. He scowled and shook his helm.

"Fragging femmes, okay movin' on. Why are ya here if Megatron is pushin' lugnuts?" He asked. I looked to Renegade who was struggling not to laugh. What is she about to say…?

"To search for the magical man named 'Santa Claus'." She said like she war reading a fairytale to a sparkling. For a moment I thought Jazz would slap her but he actually started chuckling. He shook his helm at her.

"Yer a couple of hard cons to get info out of. How da slag did Silv's put up with ya?" Jazz asked. I growled slightly and looked away.

"She didn't apparently because she tried to offline us you fragger." I snapped. The mood in the room suddenly darkened. I glanced at Jazz and saw that his visor was slightly red. Yep, that pissed him off.

"Ah'll be back later, but next time, yer gonna give me straight forward answers or else." He growled. He turned to leave but paused and looked back. "Don' believe everthin' dat Megatwit tells ya."

"Slaggit Screamer where are you?" I heard Renegade groan. I huffed and leaned against the wall. Yep, this was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pssst hey people of FanFiction! It's MusicalPrime. I forgot to say hello the last time I wrote a chapter.  
Hi!  
Also I wanted to apologize for the fact that I suck at writing fight scenes so bear with me here.  
Okay on to the story :D**

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

I let out a low growl as I stormed back into the command center where Prime, Sol, and Silverspark were waiting. Silverspark seemed amused at my frustration. I'll just give the twins a pointer on who they should prank first now that Sunstreaker's on Earth.

"How da frag did ya put up with 'em Silv's?! They're so slaggin' annoyin'!" I yelled. Sol smirked at me while Silverspark rolled her optics.

"Aw is someone upset that they can't break a couple of Decepticon femmes?" Sol asked. I glared at him and was about to say something when Optimus stepped between us.

"That is enough. Jazz, go to any extent you must without physically harming them." Optimus ordered. I grumbled under my breath but walked back to the brig. These femmes are gonna regret ever crossing my path.

**Renegade's POV**

Ever since Sundance made that comment about how Silverspark betrayed us Jazz was no longer, how can I put this? Easygoing. But what surprised me the most that he was more mentally abusing us into giving him information, he never laid a servo on us. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'd rather it be that than what he's doing right now. This bot really knows how to break someone without getting close.

"I don't get why you're even trying, you'll never get answers out of us." I said with a glare. He smirked and walked up to me, knelt down, and lifted my chin with a digit so I was forced to look into his visor.

"Oh, Ah'm just gettin' started with ya. By the time Ah'm done, yer gonna tell me everything I want to know." He answered. I wanted to snap back, spit in his faceplate, SOMETHING! But for some Primus forsaken reason I couldn't move.

"Get away from her you pit-spawn!" Sundance yelled in anger. Jazz simply shrugged and backed away from me. I looked to my sister who was staring at me like I was crazy. Suddenly we all heard a big explosion coming from nearby and I could've sworn for a split second Jazz was scared.

"Ah see ya called in reinforcements ta break ya out." he grumbled. Sundance and I smirked in relief. Scream finally decided to show up and bust us out.

"Don't doubt the Decepticons, Autobot." I retorted. He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Ah never do." After he said that he ran out undoubtedly trying to hold back the cons trying to reach us. Finally Starscream managed to break through the Autobot ranks (Primus knows how) and freed us.

"Thanks for the rescue, Scream." Sundance muttered as her and I stood, rubbing our sore wrists. The three of us ran out of the brig and out to where an all-out battle was occurring. Jazz and Sol, I think he was called, were the first to notice us and ran to stop us. I took on Jazz and Sundance took on Sol. Finally I managed to claw Jazz in the faceplate and abdomen and get away. I felt sorta bad for causing that much pain but I shoved that thought away.

"You! What do you think you're doing? Stop or I will kick you and the others off-" an annoying fleshy began to yell at us but I merely flicked him against the wall as I ran past. The other Decepticons and I transformed and flew away from the base. I caught a glimpse of Sol who didn't look like he was in much better condition than Jazz.

**Jazz's POV**

I gasped in pain when Renegade clawed my faceplate and abdomen. I fell to my knees and clutched my bleeding wounds. I half expected her to finish me off right then but she merely ran away and…flicked Galloway? I suppressed a laugh as the cons fled the now messy base. The whole room was a wreck.

"Ratchet! Jazz is down!" I heard Silverspark yell as she and the docbot ran up to me. Well this is gonna be an interesting trip to the med bay…

**Couple hours later, still Jazz's POV**

"Why da frag would Renegade spare mah life if Ah was da one who interrogated her?" I grumbled at the meeting that followed the battle. I mainly focused my question at Silverspark who looked stressed. "It just doesn' make sense!"

"They're not just sparkless killing machines, Jazz. I believe that because of you and Silverspark, Sundance and Renegade are starting to doubt the story Megatron told them about how he 'rescued' them." Optimus concluded. Silverspark smirked at me as if to say "I told you so." Optimus looked at her with a stern look. "However, they are Decepticons and we cannot trust them so long as they are on their side."

"They spared Sol and Jazz for Primus' sake Prime! If they're cons I doubt they will be for long. Jazz, you saw how Renegade hesitated and even doubted Megatron's story when we told them the truth! Sundance didn't look like it but I could tell that she was the same way." Silverspark shot back. I sighed and rubbed my sore neck cables. This was going to be a long meeting.

**With the Decepticons, Renegade's POV**

"…and then we got word that you were captured by the Autoscum and rescued you." Starscream finished his explanation of what happened on Earth while Sundance and I's injuries were being treated. Everyone had thought that Jazz had offlined, considering he was ripped in half by Megatron, but he had somehow survived. Apparently I was being quiet because both Starscream and Sundance were giving me strange looks.

"Renegade are you okay?" Sundance asked in concern. But through our bond however, I could tell that it was a different story. **::You're starting to doubt Lord Megatron too?::**

**::Yeah, things just aren't adding up.:: **I growled in response but looked at them with a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired and sore. Those Autobots aren't very hospitable."

"Very well…" Starscream said suspiciously. Lovely, now he thinks we're up to something. Well at least things couldn't get any worse…

Right?


End file.
